The Life of Liz Reiner
by Narcissi
Summary: When fifteen year old Liz Reiner, a girl who has ninja like abilities, meets the turtles during one of their battles, her life is forever changed. During her new life, she will learn the truth about her two human friends, the plots involving the Foot Clan and the Kraang. (I've decided to make this one take place sometime in the 2007 movie version. Same plot, different universe.)
1. TMNT Prologue

A Protecter, Vigilante, Thief and other times...a Ghost.

These are just a few of the many names that Liz Reiner is known by the people of New York City, New York. This average looking fifteen year old, what with her long and lightly colored strawberry blonde hair and intensely hued light blue eyes.

When it comes to clothing, Liz's appearance passes for somewhat normal. Wearing dark blue jeans tucked into black combat boots, a black sleeveless shirt with the collar up to her neck. Living pretty much on her own, Liz had to rely on her survival skills to survive the streets of New York City.

Having some trust issues with people, Liz only has a few people she can actually trust and there are only two that she keeps in touch with. One is a high school student, the other?

Is a dangerous Kunoichi.

What will become of Liz when she meets four teenage mutant ninja turtles and their sensei and, in the process, finds out about the Footclan and the Kraang as well as her friends?

**(I apologize if this first part is a little short...)**


	2. Liz Meets the Turtles

The sounds of two, very different voices yelling and then the sounds of blaster fire could be heard echoing over the buildings as Liz leaped from rooftop to rooftop, her movements smooth, silent and effortless.

Following the sounds, the girl finally found the source.

From what she could tell, there were four turtles, several tall men in suits and...oh, hell.

_Vic._

Landing behind a small billboard, Liz managed to conceal herself in its shadows and watched the battle. She managed to keep herself hidden until she noticed that the fat man was recording the entire scene, and that annoyed her to no ends, understanding the importance of being able to not exist.

After a few minutes, the men ended up retreating and it looks like Vic got into an argument with the turtle in the red bandanna, with the three others trying to hold him back. Liz was curious at what made the two hostile, then found out when Vic pulled out his phone.

"Dammit, Vic..." Liz cursed. But with the silence, it was loud enough for all of them to hear her and they turned towards the billboard.

"Liz? Is that you? Help me with these Kung Fu frogs!"

"I don't think I will!" Liz's voice came from behind it and soon, her body followed, no one could see the lower part of her face due to a mask hiding it.

"Whaddya mean by that?!" Vic hollered in anger, "I'll pay you once I turn this baby in!" He bribed, holding his phone out, only to be rejected when Liz threw a black bladed dagger into and through the phone, digging into the wood of the door.

"My phone...my fame and money!" Vic yelled in disbelief and Liz just smiled beneath her mask. With that, the fat man when back into his house.

"Thank you for that." The turtle with the blue bandanna turned towards Liz, gratitude in his eyes, "My brother, here, couldn't control his temper." He motioned to the one wearing a red bandanna, who just growled quietly.

"It's fine. I hated his guts to no extent, I've been waiting a long time to do that."

"What we want to know," Purple bandanna said, "Is that how do you know each other?"

"How he knows my name? I have no clue." Liz replied, "But how I know him? He's basically the nut job on this side of town." Noticing that one was missing, Liz looked down at her side to see Orange bandanna looking at the knives on her belt, completely awed.

Red bandanna narrowed his eyes in annoyance and pulled the other away from Liz's weapons.

"Well," Liz started, "You already know my name, thanks to that moron. What are yours?"

"Who want to know?" The red bandana asked, narrowing his green eyes in suspicion.

"I do."

"Well, I'm Leonardo," the one with the blue bandanna said, "and these are my brothers: Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael."

_Purple, orange and red. _

_"_Since you know of our existence, you'll have to come with us." Leonardo said and the other three nodded.

"Sooo...we get to keep her?" Michelangelo asked excitedly.

"Mikey, Liz isn't a pet." Donatello replied and she giggled quietly.

"But, wait a second!" Raphael demanded, "How do we know if she isn't some sort if spy?!"

"If I was," Liz replied, "I wouldn't have destroyed the phone and would've attacked you along with those men in suits." She said and Leonardo nodded.

"She's right, Ralph, and since you don't seem to trust her..." A smile spread on Leo's face, "You get to play guard and carry her back to the lair."

At this, Ralph growled and Donatello placed a cloth over Liz's eyes and she felt herself being thrown over a pair of shoulders, descending onto the ground and felt the cold air of the sewers.


	3. Embarrassing Moments

"Home sweet home!" Mikey exclaimed as Liz felt herself being thrown almost non-too gently on a couch. Feeling the blindfold being pulled off, Liz found herself in what looked like a larger part of the sewer system that had been turned into one giant home.

Honestly, it wasn't bad.

"I apologize for him..." Donnie said, motioning towards Raph, who just rolled his eyes, and Liz nodded.

"It's fine." She replied smiling, "I've dealt with worse before."

Her remark left Raph rolling his green eyes and causing Mikey to laugh. Standing up, Liz continued to look around, noticing the assortment of games and furniture that lay on the floor.

"Liz, is it?" Leo had asked, walking up to her, "We-uh-are going to need you to remove your mask..."

Liz just shrugged and she pulled off the lightweight and metallic mask and placed it on the couch. When she turned around to face Leo, Liz saw that Donnie, Mikey and Raph had their eyes wide and mouths slightly gaping.

When Liz finally turned back to face him and his brothers, Raph could barely contain his surprise. Sure, she was like any other human, but something was different. Normally, if love was part of his life, Raph would've gone for a girl with dark hair and dark eyes, but her hair and eye color made him think twice.

Her strawberry blonde hair was more of a orange, fiery shade and her light blue eyes gave of an intensity that made him shiver slightly and the fact that they accentuated each other perfectly made him gape.

"Who is this?" An older voice sounded from behind, snapping the turtles out of their stupor.

"Master Splinter," Leo began, "This is Liz." He replied and Splinter's face turned serious.

"My sons, having April know of your existence is one thing because she has become involved. But bringing another without knowing her intentions may bring dire consequences." He warned.

"But Sensei," Donnie spoke up, "if it wasn't for her, we could've been on the media."

Splinter's eyes widened and was about to speak, but stopped when Liz spoke.

"Master, if I may, it wasn't completely their fault. Those-uh-"

"Kraang." Leo said.

"Yes, the Kraang. They ended up leading the turtles there and the guy that recorded them tried to sell the phone to the media and tried to bribe me with the money..."

"But she refused when she threw a blade through the phone." Raph, who had been silent the entire time, had finally spoken up.

Splinter looked from the newcomer and to his sons before bowing his head.

"She may stay for the time being," he then towards Liz, "I thank you for keeping my sons existence a secret. Though I am curios, what is your real name?"

"It was no problem, master." She replied, "As for my real name? Liz is short of Elizabeth. I was named after my mother, but I grew up being called as Liz, so the name just kind of stuck."

Splinter nodded and left for the dojo to meditate and Liz turned towards the turtles, all welcoming but one, needless to say, looked annoyed.

"Well Raph, it looks like you and your brothers are stuck with me."

"Awesome..." He replied sarcastically, heading towards his room.

"Ignore him," Leo said, "He's like this pretty much on a regular basis."

"He's also a softie deep, deep down!"

Mikey said with a smile as he plopped down on the couch.

After getting to know a little bit about each other, Splinter called for Mikey, Leo, Donnie and Raph to come to the dojo. With the four disappearing into the large room, Liz headed for a punching bag, voices were heard and soon a loud growl could be heard through the doors.

After a few minutes, Raphael appeared from the dojo, with what looked like several plug-arrows stuck to the back of his shell, desperately trying to reach a small cluster that were just out of his reach.

"Need some help?" Liz asked as she faces him, arms crossed.

Raph narrowed his eyes before blowing out a breath and lowering his gaze slightly, his face turning red slightly.

"Yes..." He replied rather quietly. It was when Liz giggled that his face turned even redder.

Hearing her footsteps near, Raphael soon heard the soft pop of the sticky arrows being pulled off. Once they were removed, Liz bounded and flipped towards the couch and landed softly on a cushion and Raph soon joined her, sitting on the further opposite side.

"Sorry about...you know...earlier..." He mumbled.

"It's fine, Raphael-"

"Call me Raph."

"Okay then, Raph. Seriously though, it's fine."

"It's just that I don't usually trust outsiders...especially trained ones." Raphael replied, moving closer and looking into her intense, light blue eyes, which has an unusual softness to them, not like when they first met Liz.

"So..." Raph spoke back up, "Elizabeth?"

That ended having Raph being flipped over the edge and onto the floor.

**(Man, this one was kinda long! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)**


	4. Good and Old Fashioned Relaxation

Over the next couple of weeks, the turtles, and Splinter's, trust was growing stronger. Liz has proven herself over and over in their fight against the Foot Clan and the Kraang, who have introduced themselves to her. At this moment, they were following Liz to one of NYC's many large buildings.

"So...what are we here for again?" Leo asked.

"It's something that I found awhile back, you'll see." Liz replied, "Up there." She motioned towards a large window and the five of them made their way into the window and what they saw made the turtles eyes pop out of their head.

It was a massive, indoor skate park, but instead of just only having your usual half pipes, ramps and rails, it had what looked like a massive and long half pipe shaped path that turned and twisted and that went over the ground and had a drop off at the end.

"Well?" Liz asked as she grabbed her board, which had a black body/wheels and had red flames on it, "Go grab one and try it out!"

Not surprisingly, Mikey was the first one to the top, followed by the others, and started off. His whoops and yells of excitement could be heard as he skated down and around the half pipe at high speeds. Liz followed and got amazing speed as soon as her wheels touched, pulling off 360's and kick flips whenever she hit the ramps that led to another part.

With the others behind them, Liz and Mikey landed in a bowl shape in the floor and skidded to a stop and the others weren't too far behind. Once they all were stopped, Liz turned towards them.

"What'd ya think?" She asked, grinning.

"It was awesome!" Mikey exclaimed as he hugged Liz tightly, only to be pulled off by Raph. Who, at first scowled, then smirked.

"It was actually pretty cool." He said, giving her shoulder a shake.

"How about we call it..._The Sidewinder_?" Mikey asked, spreading out his arms in mock awe and everyone just smiled.

"Sounds good, Mikey." Donnie spoke up.

"Sidewinder it is, then!" Raph and Leo chorused. Liz then pulled out a her phone and pulled up the camera.

"Photo?" She asked and Leo, Donnie and Mikey all scrunched into the screen, but Raph stood by and kept his arms crossed, "Come on, Raph!"

"I don't do pictures," he replied cooly, "sorry to-" Raphael was cut off when the others pulled him into the screen and Liz snapped the picture, all smiling and Raph's surprised look and the skate arena in the background.

* * *

"Oh come on, Raph! It wasn't that bad!" Mikey said as they all headed home for the night, leaping across rooftops. With Raph trailing the others, he allowed the tiniest of blushes as they finally made it home.

"Well," Liz said as she stretched and yawned, "I'll see you guys next time around." The way she meant it, was that sometimes they never got a full nights sleep.

"Night, Liz." They all chorused before heading off to their own rooms. Watching her go, Raph allowed himself, again, the tiniest of blushes.

'_The first time we met her, I thought I told myself that I wouldn't allow her to get close.' _Raphael thought, '_But here I am now...'_ And with that last thought, he disappeared into his room, the voice of a certain girl going through his mind.

**(Sorry if this is so short! I start my Senior year tomorrow and it's supposed to be a busy year for me. But, fear not! I'll try to update as much as I can!)**


	5. Revealings (Part 1)

Ever since they found the Sidewinder, the turtles and Liz have been returning to their new spot almost every other night.

Unfortunately, this night was not one of them.

"There they are!" Leo said as all five of them landed on a large building. They were some reports of three strange men and one female ninja, and that could only mean one thing: the Kraang and the Foot Clan had an alliance.

"Let's go get 'em!" Raph said and he drew his sai's in his hands.

"Not yet, Raph," Donnie replied, shaking his head, "Let's at least see what they're up two."

"I don't think that's any of your concern."

An unknown female voice came from the shadows behind them. With all five turning around, they were face to to face with a girl about the age of Liz, short hair with black dye on top and blonde dye on the bottom along with dark eyes lined with eyeliner.

But Liz guessed that Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Raph seemed to know who she was, guessing by their expressions and stance.

"Karai." Leo said. His voice would have been conversational, had she not been the enemy. But, at the sound of that name, Liz's eyes widened in shock. Stepping from behind her friends, she removed her mask.

"Karai?"

"Wait...Liz?!" Karai's face went from dangerous to complete shock.

"Liz? You know her?" Donnie asked in slight disbelief and she nodded slowly, neither her nor Karai breaking eye contact. Feeling herself being pulled behind someone, Liz saw that Raph and Leo had put themselves in front of her.

Watching as Karai leaped off the building and disappear into the night, the five of them leaped off and the battle between them ensued. The entire time, Liz's usual aggressive and talkative facade turned into an emotionless mask and was silent, though her eyes conveyed mixed emotions beneath the aqua pools surface.

Once the enemies were defeated, they headed back to the lair, Liz remaining silent the entire trip. Once they reached home, Leo went to watch Space Heroes, Mikey playing pinball, Donnie went to his lab to work on one of his machines, and Raph went to work on the punching bag and Liz wen to explore the sewers.

After an hour or so, she finally found herself a manhole cover and skillfully slipped out and covered it back up. The location wasn't like the others in New York City. This one had led her to what looked like Central Park, but more like a jungle. Walking further.

Liz found herself sitting on the edge of an old shed and staring out into the ocean, the moonlight reflecting on the water. Pulling out her long ponytail, she let her fiery hued hair blow in the breeze.

After a few minutes, Liz's sharp hearing caught the sounds of footsteps on the abandoned shed behind her. Standing up with a sigh, she kept her eyes forward.

"What is it, Raphael?"

"You should be lucky I can after you," he teased, "but how did you know it was me?"

"It was easy. But, to be a jerk, I'm not going to tell you." She replied as she turned to face the red masked turtle, nearly jumping athow close he was. Needless to say, Liz was curious at the concern on Raph's face.

"Learn a new expression, did we?" She said, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face and Raph scowled and crossed his arms, causing her to giggle, despite the days events.

Raph smirked then turned serious, "Liz, how do you know Karai?"

"She was my best friend when we were little. I didn't really know who her father was due to the fact that he was always away. Then one day, about a couple of years ago, it was like she just disappeared." She continued, "She stopped calling me and stopped seeing me altogether. I haven't seen her since then until a few hours ago."

"So, seeing her with the enemy came as a shock..."

Liz nodded and turned back towards the ocean and sat down, legs dangling over the edge. Sitting cross-legged behind her, Raphael curiously reached out for a small bunch of her hair and let it slide through his hand.

Pulling her hair back into the ponytail, Liz shivered slightly and felt Raphael's arms come around her tiny form from behind and pull her close. Shifting to where she was resting between his crossed legs and hers resting over them, Liz and Raph looked at each other, light blue eyes meeting ember ones, their faces close.

After a few moments, Raphael leaned his head forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. This caught Liz off guard for many reasons: One, she wasn't expecting this; and two, the kiss was surprisingly soft for someone like Raphael.

Pulling away, Raph's eyes widened in realization at what happened and his cheeks started to burn with a blush, much like Liz was doing.

"Liz...I-I didn't-" Raphael stuttered and was quieted when Liz kissed him on the cheek.

"It's fine, Raph." She whispered with a smile, "I've actually been wondering when you were going to admit it."

"Wait, admit what?"

"That you like me."

Raph snorted, but couldn't hide the blush that spread across his face, causing Liz to laugh.

"Come back, Liz. Everyone's getting a little worried." Raph said as he helped Liz to her feet and Liz nodded.

"Come one." With that, Liz and Raph leaped across rooftops and the turtle found himself glancing at Liz as she leaped beside him. How her movements seemed effortless and smooth, the moonlight shining around her frame.

Soon, they found themselves at the manhole cover and disappearing into the sewers. Opening the door that lead to home, Liz and Raph were greeted when the Mikey, Leo and Donnie shot up and surrounded them.

"Where were you guys?" Donnie asked.

"I can probably guess!" Mikey said and made smooching noises, causing them both to blush slightly, grateful that none of the others saw that. Raph reacted by hitting his younger brother over the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. He ended up running away from Raph as he gave chase, causing the others to laugh. Donnie said something about needing to finish an experiment on the mutagen.

Leo side stepped beside Liz and smiled, "I saw that, you know."

Liz's eyes shot up, "Saw what?"

"You both blushing." He smirked down at her. Liz made an 'oh' shape with her mouth before Leo patted her one her shoulder before going to separate Raph and Mikey, the former having his younger brother in a headlock on the ground.

Announcing that she was going to bed, everyone said their goodnights and disappeared into their rooms. Walking by her, Raphael gently squeezed Liz's small hand with his larger ones before going to his room.

Liz smiled before headed to her own room for the night, thinking about the nights previous events.

**(Holy crap! This one took forever! Looks like a little something might be blooming between Liz and Raphael :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)**


	6. Hurt

"Morning guys!" Liz said as she plopped down on one of the large bean bag chairs. With Mikey, Donnie and Leo in the kitchen and Splinter in the dojo, Raph and Liz were in the living room just chit-chatting away, talking about weapons and fighting styles.

Then, after a few minutes, everything went silent. Much to Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo's curiosity, they rose to see what was going on; and, just as soon as they made their way to the living room, there was a loud protest followed by a thump.

Looking at each other, the three of them ran to find the source. Much to their surprise, they found Liz sitting on top of Raph, who was pinned to the floor.

"Raphael!" She said, "Have you not learned from the last time?" Liz teased and Raph just smirked and shook his head.

"Nope." He simply replied and laughed at Liz's flustered look, "But I like 'Elizabeth' just as much as I like you." He whispered to where only she could hear. Liz felt her cheeks pink up slightly at his words, but then shrugged it aside for now as she pushed herself off and over him, sticking her hand out to help him up.

"It pisses her off when I call her Elizabeth." Raph smiled down at Liz, who just playfully punched his arm.

"So..." Leo asked a little awkwardly, "anyone hungry?"

"I'm starving!" Liz said as they made their way to the kitchen, were a stack of eggs and pancakes were waiting. Picking up her amount of food, Liz sat down at the table and began munching away with gusto.

"I've never seen a girl eat like that!" Mikey exclaimed as Liz went to put her plate up.

"What?" Liz asked, slightly confused, "I meant it when I said I was starving."

Raph smirked and lightly thunked Mikey in the head as he headed for the dojo. Once he disappeared, Liz turned towards the others, who were stacking the plates together.

"Here, let me deal with those." Liz said.

"Liz," Leo started, "You don't have to-"

"Come on, Leonardo," she replied, "It's the least I can do for you for letting me stay."

Leo nodded, still unsure, but he smiled slightly and went to watch an upcoming Space Heroes episode.

"He really loves that show, doesn't he?" Liz asked as she started washing the plates, and Donatello and Michelangelo nodded in unison.

"Yes..." They chorused.

Liz gave a single chuckle before she finished the dishes and places them on a drying towel. Heading towards the dojo, Liz opened the sliding door to see Raph pulling off kicks, flips and throwing punches.

"Mind if I join you?" Liz asked, nearly startling him.

"If you don't mind some scraps and bruises." He simply replied. Liz made her way to the circle and took a fighting stance as well as Raphael did. Waiting a few seconds, they charged at each other.

With Liz throwing a forward punch, which was easily blocked by Raph, she then threw a left hook in the jaw, the loud snap could be heard as her fist connected with his jaw bone. With his head snapping to the left, he leaped back and wiped the blood from his jaw.

Charging at each other again, Raphael lunged a kick that aimed for her middle and his foot was caught by Liz. Spinning his hips, Raph brought his other foot up and around, catching his friend in the side of the head, the action was enough to make her let go and stagger slightly.

With her defenses down, Raph went at her again. It was only when he over swung was when Liz managed to find her senses and use and uppercut punch. Rubbing his jaw, he performed a full round house kick, the attack catching her side. There was enough force behind it to send her flying and hitting the ground rather hard, quietly gasping for air.

"Not exactly ninjutsu," Raph breathed out, "but impressive none-the-less." He looked over to where she was still laying.

Unmoving.

"Liz?" Concern flooded Raph's ember hued eyes as he kneeled beside her. Turning her over into her back, he noticed that her breathing was a little bit ragged. It was when Liz's eyelids fluttered open he let out a sigh of relief.

"C-could've beaten you..." She struggled, "I was g-going easy on y-you..."

"Well, it's nice to see that you can still avoid admitting defeat." Raph teased, much to Liz's annoyance. Helping Liz up, he kept a firm hold on both of her arms until she found her balance, "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. That's just going to be one, big bruise, though." She replied, "Though it looks like I did a number on your jaw." She pointed out the spots were a small trickle of blood began to slide down and he just shrugged it off.

"Though you are not trained in the way of the ninja," Splinter's voice came from behind them, "You have potential." His eyes had taken on soft shine slightly.

"Thank you, master." Liz replied as she bowed, wincing as the side muscles complained.

"Guys, come quick!" Leo's voice sounded through the rooms and Liz and Raph followed his voice to Donnie's lab. Bursting into the room, one of the computers had a long stream of data going a crossed it and another had a map of NYC, a small building blinking red.

"It looks like the Kraang are on the move again." Liz said as she observed the screen. Little dots moved down an old road that went by the docks and into what looked like an old warehouse.

"Let's move!" Leo said and all five of them hopped into the Shellraiser. Once they arrived, they bashed through the metallic doors and crushed a few bots in the process. Leaping out of the vehicle, the turtles attacked the nearest Kraang and Foot bots while Liz, not yet having her own weapon besides the blades, grabbed on of the fallen blasters and began to open fire on their metal opponents.

"Nice shot!" Leo said as Liz's purple blaster bolt nailed a Kraang droid in the cranium, and she nodded her reply and began to fire. Jumping from one enemy to another, Leo's katanas were a blur of silver metal as they sliced through the metal armor and he dove for one, kicking its feet from underneath it and burying the blade into the head.

While Raph, Donnie and Mikey were busy with the Foot, Liz spotted a small control panel and began to disable it. Feeling the heat of blaster fire whiz past her, she turned to see that a majority of the Kraang had targeted her. Using this to an advantage, Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph attacked the group from behind, taking them down with swift vengeance.

Once the battle began to heat up even more, Liz's adrenaline began to spike and she turned towards the control panel.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Raph yelled over the noise.

"Just get out of here!" Liz hollered, "Now! I'll cover you!"

They were hesitant, but they nodded and Liz fiddled with the controls before the console began to beep. Turning to run, they all barely got to the door before the building exploded, acid smelling metal and smoke filled their lungs.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone checked themselves and others for injuries, but...

"Leo!" Mikey's frantic voice could be heard. Once they turned towards the younger turtle, their eyes widened significantly. There in the midst lay an unconscious Leonardo, blood oozing from various wounds.

Seeing how the Shellraiser was destroyed, they managed to get Leo back to the lair and take care of his injuries. Once everything had calmed down and Leo was taken care of, everyone went to deal with the fading adrenaline.

After a few minutes of looking over her injured friend, Liz went to the dojo to see Raph letting out his aggression onto a helpless dummy. Yes, she was used to this, but this was different and it honestly scared her.

"Raph?" Liz asked, but got no answer and she moved closer, "Raph?" She tried again.

"Go away, Liz," he snarled without looking at her, "You shouldn't be here."

Ignoring his warning, she dared to step closer and place a hand on his shoulder, only to feel his foot connect with her middle and send her flying into the wall, a harsh _crack_ could be faintly heard as her head connected with the brick wall.

Just as soon as she managed to get her bearings, she felt something sharp slice through the flesh of her bicep and clatter to the floor. Looking down, she saw a shuriken, its tips splattered with blood, the warm liquid also going down her arm.

"Would just leave me the hell alone-" he cut himself off when Raph turned to see the gash in Liz's arm, his ember eyes widening in grim realization.

"L-Liz...I didn't mean-" Raphael stuttered as he took a step forward, only for a shocked Liz to step back.

"Don't come any closer, Raphael." Liz replied, gripping the wound as tightly as she could to stop the bleeding, only for small trickles to seep between her fingers. Turning to leave, she quickly ran out of the lair, not noticing anyone else, and made her way onto the streets.

"Dude! She was only trying to help!" Mikey's voice sounded uncharacteristically harsh. Apparently, he had seen the entire scene unfold.

"Dammit!" Raphael growled as he gave the dummy one last punch, sending it to the ground.

"Raph?" A weak voice called.

Leo's voice.

"Leo! Your okay!" They chorused.

"Of course I am. But what's up with Liz?" He asked. The look of pure regret was visible of Raphael's face as he told what he had done.

"We better find her," Splinter's voice came from behind them, "and fast."

She could feel herself become weak from everything that had just recently happened, the fading adrenaline and blood loss wasn't helping either. Not only that, but it had started to rain heavily, the water stinging her wound and she had no clue where she was at...the place looked like an abandoned part of the city.

Sitting down underneath an overhang, she used a blade and cut off the hem of her shirt, trying to tie it around her arm.

After a few minutes, she finally managed to stem the bleeding. Two and a half hours have passed since Liz stopped there at the tower, waiting to see of the rain would let up, but it never did.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Someone said through the rain.

Looking behind her, she saw Karai standing in the rain, a smug smile on her face, "Didn't expect to see you out here, Elizabeth."

"Same here." Liz replied cooly as she stood up, still faintly dizzy, but was ready to fight to the death. Looking at her arm, Karai noticed that the tai soaked cloth was leaking light blood in the drips.

"What happened there?" She asked.

"That's none of your concern." Liz said, narrowing her aqua eyes. The wound was beginning to sting again, but the teen resisted the urge to press her hand to it, not wanting to show weakness.

"Your trust has been shattered and that wound on your arm is part of it." Karai simply stated and Liz tensed enough to let the ninja know that she struck a nerve, "Looks like I was right."

"Shut up..." Liz growled uncharacteristically, "It has nothing to do with that."

"Then explain why you just got so defensive." Karai challenged.

"I'm not getting defensive-"

"Yes, you are." Karai retorted, "One of them did this, didn't they?" Her voice took one a more softer tone and Liz lowered her gaze to the roof beneath her feet. She was just about to respond when a gruff and familiar voice could be heard over the thunderous rain.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Faint gasps of surprise could be heard from both girls as the shape of a certain turtle with a red bandana could be seen when the sky light up with a bright flash of white lightening.

_Raphael..._

_"_Get away from her, Karai." Raphael snarled as he stepped between them, sais drawn. Raph kept his ember gaze level with Karai's. Everything between them was silent before the female ninja spoke up.

"Why would you be so keen to protect her when you've done damage?" Karai sneered and Raphael snarled, "But one more thing like that," she pointed to Liz's injured arm, "I'll be there to take her from you and I'll end you personally."

The only thing that Karai got in response from the turtle was a low growl. Making her way towards the building, she climbed her way up and disappearing into the stormy night. Turning around, Raphael looked to see Liz sitting on the ground, her body against the wall and her back to him.

"Liz..." Raphael whispered as he kneeled down in front of her, "Please...look at me."

When she didn't move, Raph gently lifted her chin. He could feel her tense and the effort she used not to pull away...and it made his heart ache. Pulling her close, he engulfed her small frame with his muscular arms and rubbed her back.

"Oh god, Liz. I'm so sorry...I-I didn't meant to hurt you like that..." Raph apologized. Liz could hear the raspy sound in his voice and he spoke and the way he held her gently made her realize that he meant it, "Can you ever forgive me?"

With her being chilled to the bone, Liz made no move to immediately respond. But with only a small nod was she able to say yes. Feeling Raph's arms pick her up, he carried her to a manhole and they made their way to the lair.

**(Sorry this took so long! I kind of wanted to try my hand at putting a little drama in my writings, so I apologize if it sucks! But, tell me what you think!)**


	7. AN

In case I haven't mentioned this before, this was written on my phone, so the paragraphs looked longer on there than on the computer. As a result, I'll rewrite it to appear better looking. As for my Character Liz, I've been getting a lot of messages saying that she is Leo's wife and so forth. It took me several tries to look up what they meant, and finally found it. Liz is the nickname for my OC since her real name is Elizabeth; was I aware that another character had the name Liz? I was not.


End file.
